Addicted to love
by AkitaMilu
Summary: One evening Eren drops on the male-courtesan.He is not fully aware of this fact, but when he founds it out he decides to tug out Armin from this life marsh. After all, everybody deserves for a second chance…[Ermin] DISCLAIMER: cover art, charactes etc. :)
1. Chapter 1

It was cold and wet evening. Quite late evening. The figure of a tall boy was moving hurriedly down the street lightened by some lanterns which luminosity was reflected in puddles.

"Shit!" he cursed as he saw his last bus driving away from the bus-stop.

_Ugh, why did I allowed to convince myself to stay longer at Connie's place? It always ends with argue with that horse face when he comes, and I lose my sense of time! And now I had to back afoot.  
_The emerald-eyed sighed with resignation. He knew that his step-sister didn't like when he was coming back late and she would be furious if he hadn't back for a night.

The teenage boy strode forward and turned into one of the side alleys. The shortcut way might be a bit more dangerous but he got to home faster. Anyway, he had been born and risen in this town, so he knew it as his own–…  
_Okay, maybe I do not know this town as well as I thought._ The boy was staring at dead end's wall. _The fog can really change the appearance of neighborhood. But still I know where I am! More or less…_

After dozen minutes he found himself at the beginning of the street which leaded to his flat. Admittedly, from the rear side of the building but it was undeniably his destination.  
_And here it is!_ Though merrily heading undoubtedly forward. But after few steps he stopped as his attention was drew by inconspicuous figure at his left.

The brunette approached hesitantly and saw the boy leaning against the lantern. They were probably in the same age, but fragile shape of the other's body made him look younger.  
"Hey, what are you doing here?" asked the emerald-eyed as he drew closer and noticed blond shiny hair. "It's cold, why aren't you at home? … are you okay?"

The other raised his ocean eyes at his interlocutor. His sight was indifferent… or rather cold. The blond took deep breath and pulled out the cigarette from his mouth releasing a cloud of the smelling smoke.  
"What do you want?" his voice sounded nice, it would be even nicer if its' tone wasn't so harsh. "Go away."

The brunette eyed the boy and his light clothing.  
"Em, you know… it's autumn. Why are you–"  
"Why do you care?" the blond snarled whereupon threw the ember on sidewalk and trampled it. The taller was watching him.  
"You shouldn't do something like that."  
"Cuz what?"  
"It's littering. And unhealthy."

The sapphire-eyed chuckled sneeringly and after a while he was laughing out loud. As he stopped, his face wore inscrutable expression again.  
"Go home, naïve boy and let me work."  
"Say what? Work?" At the same time big cold drops started dropping from the sky. The younger boy shredded and folded his arms, his lips tighten in line. The brunette glanced toward his home, unzipped his hoodie and put on the blonde. "Don't catch a cold." he smiled.

The blonde looked at him with widen eyes – he was truly astonished with this act.  
"I don't want any…" he pulled the hood but the emerald-eyed stopped him.  
"Shut up." he thought if he were more decisive it would work. "Just get this fucking piece of cloth. If something, ask about Eren Jeager."  
"Yeah…" the blond gave up.

Eren patted the boy's shoulder and strode toward his home. At the end of the street he looked back. He saw as a car stopped at the blond who leans forward and talk with the driver. Then the small figure disappeared in depths of the car.  
_Ah, rebellious youth. I'm glad his father didn't_ _let him stay like that._ he thought merrily.

In fact, he was mistaken. He was huuugely wrong. Eren didn't knew he had been called naïve not for a mistake. But this fact he found out few days later…


	2. Chapter 2

The grey smoke rise and disappeared in the air. The pair of azure eyes was watching as it was spreading in beams of lantern.

The boy glanced at the street. No potential client. No… one.  
_While the weather is like that nobody wants to hang out_s_ide_. Thought the blond wrapping himself tighter in thin leather jacket. _Especially in areas as rotten as this one. Well, at least it makes easier to notice horny guys – there's no other reason to come here if you are a decent man._

His sight went up at the cloudy sky. _Hm, Nimbostratus. So it'll be raining soon._ Through his mind dashed tons, waves, avalanches of scientific information and math schemes which he hadn't used since long time. He felt tears coming to his eyes.  
The boy shook off these thoughts as a bad memory and glanced at street again. He wanted anybody to come in order to he couldn't think about some kind of stuff.  
His wish was granted.

_Yet another fucking day in my fucked life…_ "It's you again?" the blond sighed as he noted the brunet from that night approaching to him. His irritable grin was even wider.  
"Nice to see you too! Are you always so enthusiastic at greetings?"  
"Don't pretend you're funny nor we're friends. You were intruding yourself on me few days ago, that's all. Why did come here agai–… Oh yeah! Sorry about your hoodie. I've lost it somewhere." said the blond, but it was difficult to guess if he was sorry for real.  
"It's okay." he shrugged his arms. "You needed it more. I'm glad it was useful."  
"Yeah, whatever. Do you want something?"  
"Nothing special, just to talk a bit. Why are you so raging?"  
"Cuz you're disturbing me! You're detering my clients – go away!"  
Eren looked around. "Clients? Are you working? At that hour?"  
"Yes, I do."  
"Don't be stupid. Supposedly as who?" snorted.

As the answer Eren received only ironical look. The smirk crawled on the blonde's face. "Guess." he threw a cigarette-butt on street and walked toward the car which were staying nearby since couple of minutes. Eren saw in dim light as the boy leaned forward the driver, and after exchanging few words he got in. The car drove away.

Now cogwheels in Eren's mind started analyzing.  
Pretty young boy. He wears obscene clothes. He stays alone, though it's very late. He stays in good-noticeable place (at LANTERN?~!). He doesn't wait for anyone particular. He gets in cars of stranger people. . .

"Oh my God…" he whispered under his breath as he realized what was going on.

* * *

The very next evening Eren found the boy standing at that same place. He saw clearly his irritated face, when the other noted him from the distance. The blond turned his head as if it could stop the emerald-eyed from starting conversation with him.

"Um, hi." Eren started with visibly more reserve than yesterday.  
The blonde released loud groan. _You lamer! Why did you brought your ass here if you don't like to talk with me?_ "What?!" _Please, say that you will never ever chat up with me and – even if you could just do this without declaration – we are done!_  
"I just wanted to tell you… eh. You were right – I'm naïve. But yesterday I finally realized 'something' and… Listen, I know that you are… em… you work as a…" he couldn't express it in a proper way, he couldn't find words for that.  
"Bitch?" ended the blonde shooting him a sidelong glance and chuckling. "Your innocent mouth can't say aloud this word, can it? Yes, I'm a whore. Will you leave me alone now?"  
"Are you scared of me?"  
"I'm pissed off of you!"  
"Why?"  
"Cuz you're still around me! Why do you do this? You like me? 150$ and I'm literally yours! At least for one night. There's no need to sniff around like that – look and decide if you take it or not."

The brunette didn't like that. He didn't like the way and tone which the other was describing all of these. As if he were a merchant and wanted to sell some items. But this 'item' was he himself.  
"I'm not interested in you in THAT way! I just want to talk with you."  
"Listen to me, boy" the blond stood on tip of his toes to look taller. It didn't work too much – he still was shorter about an inch but his tone was serious and firm. "I have no time for exchanging gossips. My time is precious and that's why it's for rent. And you're disturbing me whole time, so get the fuck away from here!" his voice was trembling with anger.

Eren said nothing. He usually was getting mad and started to shout back if someone had aggressive attitude towards him. But then he was calm. The voice back of his head told him that screams and anger wouldn't work. But he knew what is highly likely to be working.

The brunette turned back without a word and disappeared at the end of the street. The blond boy was watching him. He swallowed a few salt tears which were striving to flow out of his eyes, as always when he had been bitter for anyone.  
_When did I lean to raise my voice like that?_

Meanwhile Eren got back to his room, sat on the chair at the desk and tilted his head back. He was staring at the ceiling for a while thinking intensively. Then he took some deep breaths, stood up and took out the small box underneath his bed.

_Well, I won't save for Christmas as much as I planned._


	3. Chapter 3

Eren saw from the distance as the blond rolled his eyes when he recognized him. It demanded a lot of effort to note it among this curtain of heavy rain and carrying the umbrella which was restricting the field of view.

As soon as Eren stood under leaky roof of a derelict house, next to soaking boy, hit him: "God dammit! When will come this day when you leave me alo–"  
"Here." he didn't let him end the sentence. The blonde's eyes widened.  
"What is it?" asked taking the envelope from Eren's hands and peering in.  
"150$ as you said. I'm renting you for a while." stated. He could swear he saw the blond jerking at those words.

The boy said nothing but hid money and straightened.  
"So you come with me." The brunette grabbed the boy's wrist and tugged. Surprisingly, the other didn't oppose – he followed Eren with no expression on his face, trying to avoid direct eye-contact.  
Eren took him under his umbrella and leaded to his flat.

As they went into small flat they saw a tall raven-haired girl with milky skin and beautiful black eyes.  
"Ah, Mikasa! This is the friend I told you about. He missed his last bus, so I offered him stay here for a night."  
The girl eyed their guest. It was clear that the style of his clothes made her wondering but she greeted warmly and went to the kitchen. The blond was staring at the floor whole this time and said nothing, just nodded at greeting.

"Sister won't disturb us. C'mon." Eren leaded the blond to his room and sat on his bed. "Wait a minute." said with smile and went out.

Few minutes later the brunette came back with two mugs of tea… and almost got the heart-attack on the threshold of the door.  
"W–?! Wh-wha-wha-wha-what are you doing?!" scowled Eren as he saw the boy undressing his reticulate T-shirt.  
"I'm stripping." respond as if it was the most obvious thing in the universe. "You want to do it yourself?"  
"I can see! But WHY are you doing this?"  
"You've paid for what?" cut with sarcasm.

Eren put mugs on the desk sighing and looked at bedraggled boy. He headed to his wardrobe, took out his shirt and gave it to the boy. "Put this on." commanded. As the blond did so, Eren sat him on his bed and handed a mug with warm tea. The sapphire-eyed was hesitating for a while, glancing once at Eren, once at mug but finally he started to sip.

_Cute_ went through brunette's mind as he was watching the small blond wearing his (a bit too big) shirt. He sat on chair at the desk in front of the boy and also sipped some tea.

"Can you say something about yourself?" Eren cut the silence.  
"There's no need to be so polite. We can go to the point at once." said, putting the mug aside and started unbuttoning shirt.  
"No! Stop."  
The blond looked at him surprised. "Okay… So, you got rid of 150 bucks only to talk with me?"  
"Is there something not okay?"  
"No. I mean, I've seen a lot of weird things and deviations – oh man, there are so fucked up guys that even Freud couldn't imagine it! – but you are at the very top of this list, right now." said with a smile. Eren couldn't be sure: was it smile of true amusement or just derisive smirk.

"What's your name?"  
"Minnie."  
"… Really?"  
"No. It's nickname. I'm Armin, short-cut Min, diminutive Minnie. And it's because I'm the smallest from the 'workers'."  
"I see. Just Armin? But your surname?"  
"Who cares about it?"  
"Just answer."  
"Arlert. Content?"  
"In ecstasy."  
Hearing it Armin raised his eyebrow and eyed the brunette. "Are you serio–…"  
"Geez, it was joke! You took it in earnest?"  
"There were more stranger things happened to me." he shrugged with seriousness. "I don't judge."

Eren slurped some tea wondering how to use the 'rented time' in the beast way and make the blond trust him. Armin was sitting with crossed legs on the bed and looking around the room discreetly. There wasn't anything special – just ordinary room of the ordinary teenager. _It could be me who was living with peaceful life, only if…_ _No! No more retrospections._

"So what are you planning?" he asked Eren who glanced at him torn out of his reverie. "Will we be sitting like that whole night? Why did you brought me here?"  
"You would rather stay outside during this downpour? I wanted to talk with you, as I said. You'd never allowed me, so I tried out other way."  
Armin turn his head back to the window which was ringing with sound of rain-drops, and suddenly he felt grateful. "Are you talking with each whore you meet?"  
"How old are you?"  
"Don't answer with another question!"  
"Quiet. Tonight I'm your master. I've asked how old are you, answer." said Eren with firm tone. He hated himself for that, but he knew, he must show that he controls the situation.  
The blond didn't respond immediately. He looked at the clock hung above the door and was watching hands of the clock. When all three reached number 12 he said "Now I'm 17." Eren was a bit confused what made Armin continue. "It's after midnight, we've got the 3rd November so I got 17 years old now."  
"Oh. Happy birthday, then." said astonished.

Armin said nothing, looking down at the floor with fluffy carpet.

"The longer I'm talking with you the more I'm sure I was right." said Eren gazing at modest and figure of the boy with legs curled up to his chest.  
"About what?" asked suspiciously.  
"About you. You're the last person who should be a bitch."  
"Sadly, it's out of my choice." Armin sent him a short smile.  
"Listen, I want to help you. You shouldn't be… like that. You're in the wrong place."  
"Help?" the blue eyes widened and there was the gale of laughter. "You totally have no idea how the underground black-business works, right? And that's good. It's better for you to stay in this blessing unawareness."  
"C'mon. Let me help yourself."  
"Stop it, please. You don't want to listen to this, and I don't want to remind myself whole this mess once again. Anyway, why would I tell you the story of my fucked life?"  
"You got no reason to do this, as well as you got no reason to trust me. But there must be any way to draw you out and–..."  
"But maybe I'm glad here where I am? Who said I want to be helped? Who said I want to be rescued?!" cried with trembling voice, but his sight were saying: _Help me._

"Armin, you're too smart for that. You've mentioned Freud, haven't you? How would you know him if you weren't cultured? The way you talk and act makes me more and more sure that you're extraordinary intelligent. And this what you are doing now is the last thing you should, and don't play you want to keep living like that. I just can't leave you like that, I couldn't stand it. I don't know how can I help you, but I'll try. However, to do this, I have to know something about you. So, could you tell me about yourself? Everything."

In halfway of Eren's speech Armin's nerves broke and stream of tears flowed down his face. The brunette sat next to boy and gave him a tissue. Armin didn't accept it but wiped off his eyes with a sleeve.

"Eren," said the blond when his sobbing went down. "there's too much to tell, and one of the basics rules of that world is: when you stepped in once, you'll stay forever. It's too huge shit to drag me out of it. Just leave it as it is."  
"I won't." stated firmly but inside he was delighted as Armin first time called his name. _Maybe it's good omen?_  
"Why are you so pissing off?"  
"Why are you getting so hostile when you must say you're grateful or happy or you want to hide you willingness?" retorted with smile.  
_This guy… he thinks who is he? Why suddenly someone decided to help me? Why… why did he unmasked me so quickly?_

The growing anxiety made Armin involuntarily reach to his pocket and took out a pack of cigarettes. "Can I?" he asked remembering himself at the last moment. Eren frowned but he sighed and opened the window. Armin lit up his cigarette and blew out the smoke through the window's gap, visibly relaxed.  
"You would be more cute without this." mumbled Eren, giving the blond a sidelong glance.  
"Oh, how I am bothered..." said the blond based with his elbows on the windowsill and looking outside with his back to Eren.  
"The sarcasm doesn't give you any charm."  
"Nobody's perfect."  
Eren eyed leaned boy. His sight unwittingly stopped at the blonde's butt. "But you're really, really close…" _Hot._  
Armin extinguished the cigarette and threw out the window, sitting back on the bed. "Are you complementing me?" asked flirtatiously fluttering his eyelashes. Eren felt his blood started going down south. He wanted to respond when the blonde's belly growled.  
Armin flushed and looked down pretending he was clearing his throat to hide the embarrassing sound.

The brunet smiled. "So, you'll stay till the dawn?"  
"I can't stay. My superior is taking me away between 4-5 a.m. from that street, I must be there back."  
"Okay, so I'll turn on the alarm-clock, you won't be late." said freely. "Now I'm going to make you some sandwiches, and then we'll talk a bit." the brunette blinked and went out.


	4. Chapter 4

~It was about 3 years ago.

My dad was famous, respectable surgeon, and professor at university. My mom didn't have to work, I was ambitious and excellent student, and we were leading peaceful and happily live.  
It was probably pressure of work and society, but dad started gambling as the way of his relaxation. Mom nor I didn't knew about it till the very end. He had loaned in underground areas cause any bank won't give him the loan without reasonable cause, and what cause might force a good-earning and educated man to take loan?

Until my dad was aware of everything his debt was too huge to pay off, plus percentage. As a result the creditors took over our property… and me. Maybe that's better because no matter what, I wouldn't have any chance for good live anymore. My dad in desperation killed my mother and committed suicide. And I was taken to the black market and sold as a living merchandise to cover rest of the debt.

And then, there's simple story. My souteneur, Levi, told me that I have to pay off my debt if I want to be free. I don't know how much exactly he paid for me but I'm sure it was astronomical amount of money. Adding to this costs of my 'accommodation' (and percentage of course) it makes the sum which is still rising, and which can't be paid by anyone during lifetime. Especially if you can earn only in THAT way.

During few months I was trained by Levi (if I can call something like that "training"). He wouldn't let not-expired boy to clients. Why the boy? Because some people got various deviations, because the other don't mind it, and because for souteneurs it's easier – there's no risk of pregnancy and no need for "one-week-holidays, once a every month".  
And are you disgusted with my addiction to smoking? There could be worse things.

The drugs are the simplest trick to be assured that your courtesan won't get away from you. (No, Eren, I don't mean medical-drugs as you can get at any drugstore!) They add some of this stuff to your meals and until you realize it, you're a junkie. Fortunately, I'd realized that something was not right with the food which was being given to me, and I didn't eat it too much. Now Levi is sure that I'm hooked up, so he doesn't put anything into my food, he just give me some stuff once a week. I hide it and sell to some guys, what helps me earn more. But honestly, I don't believe that I can pay off this debt. I lost my faith long ago. ~

* * *

Eren was staring in silence at Armin for a long while. In our lives are some moments when we don't believe anymore that the world can be beautiful and nice place, we see only disgust, hopelessness and our worldview is destructed once and for all.  
For Eren, that was this moment.

He was looking at fragile blond figure which was wiping off crumbles from his mouth, and he couldn't believe in that what he had heard just few minutes ago. The most shocking thing was the tone of the boy's voice. Calm and distanced as if it was a story about someone else, story which was heard from any mate at the school break. As if it happened way beyond their two.

"Thank you for the meal." said Armin and sipped his tea to the bottom of the mug.  
"You're welcome." responded Eren with blank face. He was still analyzing Armin's tale over and over.  
"Eren… Eren? I hope you'll drop out now this moronic idea of 'dragging me out of there', won't you?"  
"I- I must admit I'm kind of shocked all of this… but one thing didn't change – you don't want to be there."  
"Oh, God~!" the blond rolled his eyes. "Eren, I appreciate everything what you've done for me, but don't play a hero. Life is not a movie, there're cases which can't be helped and… just deal with it."  
"And give up as you did?"  
"What else can I do?" Eren looked at the floor and sighed helplessly. "If you're shocked after this story, I don't know what would you do if I told you more about underground society and business. As I told you: there's no way out."  
"It's said that the simplest plans are often the best ones. Didn't you think about just running away?"  
"Where? To whom?" smirked the ocean-eyed.  
"… here? For example."  
The laughter cut the air. "Seriously? And you're sure that nobody will searching for me? Guys like that don't like when someone steals their belongings. They can find me at the end of the world, and they won't stop searching until they find me or my dead body. But then they will be looking for the murder. So the only way for me to end it up, is go to hell."  
"I'm wondering why you say all that things with this ironic smile."  
"Cuz my life is such a disaster I can only laugh of it." said attractively. "Grin and bear it."

Suddenly alarm in Eren's phone heralded 4a.m.  
Armin without word changed his clothes and headed to the doors. The brunet followed him not giving up yet.  
"You don't have to go there. Look – this block is close to your workplace, they probably will look for you at the opposite side of suburbs. Who would think about you hiding right–…"  
"Eren, I am really grateful that you worried about me, and you wanted to help me. It was really cute. Thank you. But please, forget about it. Forget… about me. That way would be better. There're guys who don't know the word 'mercy' and can seriously hurt you… or your family. Anyway, I'm really grateful. That was one of my best birthday." said and placed his lips on the brunet's cheek. Eren's heart fluttered.

But Armin didn't wait and opened the front door.  
"Wait!" Eren back to his conscientiousness. "Maybe… I'll accompany you?"  
"No." Armin turned his head. "Ah, and one more thing – don't come there again. Superiors noticed that you were sniffing around me and they got a bit suspicious. So if you care about your health or life don't come to me again. Just forget that this day existed. That… I exist."  
Not waiting for any reply, the boy went out of the flat closing the door behind.


End file.
